The Bet
by TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie
Summary: Ginny and Harry have a baby...and two ghosts make a wager on the name...THREESHOT Please RR My first HP story FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MY YUMMY MARSHMALLOWIZARDGHOSTCOOKIES!
1. James

**_Author's note_: To anyone who took the time to read this, thank you! Ok, well, umm, this is my first Harry Potter story (its really the first story i've published here) and I have to say that it was made at Midnight on a cold Tuesday while I had a fever. I am a rabid HP fan and this came to me while I was browsing the search engine. Please read and review and I think flames are amusing so write them if it sucks!!!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I'm American, an average kid and not J.K. THIS MEANS THAT I DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE! IF I DID THEN FRED WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!!!! runs into room and mourns over Fred's death**

**_THE BET_**

"Please, Madam! You have to push! Once more…one two three…" The midwife stated calmly.

Ginny Potter was in labor with a baby boy. Harry was looking at her with kindness and support as she pushed to get the baby out. After moaning and screaming from his wife, he heard a small whimper and then a baby's cry. He looked and saw that a small, fragile boy was in Ginny's arms.

"What should we name him, Harry?" Ginny whispered weakly.

Harry thought for a moment, and after a few minutes of silence he said,

"James Sirius Potter, welcome to the world."

In the same room, two ghosts floated, invisible, behind Harry. Their names were James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius was digging in his pockets and grumbling while James was grinning like a mad man.

"That's right, ten galleons, Padfoot. Don't grumble, you made the bet! And I got the first name! Now cough up!" James said with a sly expression on his face.

**R+R!!!**


	2. Lily

**Yes, I know that this was supposed to be a oneshot, and making it a 3shot will probably make you all angry with me, but im letting you know that this was made at 2am and it probably sucks so don't be mad!!!!**

**_!!!TI WNO T'NOD I_ (read it backwards!!!)**

The only sound that could be heard in room 511 of St. Mungo's was a coo of a baby girl. This was the baby of no ordinary family. This was the baby of the Potters. The baby's name, well that had yet to be decided!

"I like Minerva!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, no, no! We are NOT naming our daughter after a teacher!" Harry sighed, exasperated. This had been going on forever, and neither husband nor wife could think of a proper name! What would his father do at a time like this, what would his mother-

"Mum." Harry whispered

"What was that?" Ginny didn't hear him.

"My mum. Her name was Lily. It's perfect, Gin! It's perfect!"

"Oh, Harry! Of course! Lily Potter! Brilliant!"

And the baby smiled.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his mother was in the room right then and there, accompanied by Minerva McGonagall's spirit, grinning from ear to ear.

"You heard my son. They named her _Lily_! Not Minerva!!! Pay up!" Lily exclaimed with an open hand as Minerva took out her change purse, muttering disappointedly.


	3. Albus Severus

**Right, so, I know you all will hate me after this but I'm trying to get rid of my writers block!!! Please don't get out the pitchforks and torches!!!! I know it's terrible!!! _cowers in hidey-hole fearfully._**

Harry Potter was scared. Ginny, while attempting to give birth to a baby boy, decided that threatening to hex Harry would cease the pain. His own wand being used against him, he failed to notice the 4 ghosts that filled the room.

"Any guesses if Harry's going to make it through this?" Sirius asked with a hint of amusement on his face.

"SHUT UP, PADFOOT!!! THE BABY'S COMING!!!" James yelled in an unusually serious mood. Apparently, another bet was taking place.

"Wait…why are you two here anyway?" Sirius asked with a confused expression.

"Don't ask me." A slimy voice replied. "_He_ dragged me here." **(3 guesses who **

**That was!)**

"Oh, come on, Severus! Have a little fun! Don't you want to see Harry have a child?" Albus Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"No."

"SHUT UP!!! HE'S NAMING MY GRANDKID! IM GOING TO BE A GRANDPA!!!" James screeched.

"Albus Severus Potter." Harry said.

There were a few moments of silence, then an explosion of laughter from Sirius and James. Dumbledore merely smiled as tears of happiness streamed from his face. Severus floated in shock.

"He named his brat after _me_?? What the hell was he thinking?" Severus stared at the child in shock.

"Look at it this way, Snivvy. Your name lives on!" James said while trying not to laugh.

None of them knew that the small child could see and hear them talking and laughing.

"Snivvy. Pafoo. Gwanpa." the baby Albus gurgled.

Harry looked at Albus, then behind him. He thought for a moment he had heard laughing, but brushed it off. Now he was sure of it.

"If there are any, oh, I don't know, headmasters, potions masters, dads, or godfathers around here betting on what I'm going to name my child, give Snape ten galleons." Harry said to the very surprised "air".

**R+R!!!**


	4. Author's note but it's important

Uh, hi, everybody

Uh, hi, everybody. I'm not here to write, but to discuss something. A flame. On my profile, I posted a list of stereotypes in the world. I posted them for people to read and UNDERSTAND that there is stereotype in the world, and to acknowledge it and help rid the world of it. It meant no harm at all. Unfortunately, I got a flame today for it. I don't understand why…here's the flame:

_Your username is so stupid it isn't funny, your fanfiction is pretty much _

_below mediocre, and you don't even respect people for the fanfiction they _

_right. If that atheist could type, he can write all the Jesus/Hitler yaoi he _

_ wants to. _

_And worst man in history? How stupid are you? _

_Hitler was the first man to create the first breast and lung cancer _

_foundations, he was kind to women and never saw them as sex objects, everyday _

_he would stop his work for a few minutes to pay attention to his dog Blondi, _

_He left the Israel Jews alone, he loved children and animals and tried to keep _

_the German people from smoking. _

_DO SOME RESEARCH. _

_Name ONE good thing that Stalin, Mao, Jong il, Pol pot, or Casto did for his _

_people. _

_Are those viens popping in your forehead yet, getting off for no reason? _

_Mad just because I'm right? :) _

_Stereotypes exsist because it's something that people actually do. Most Gays _

_DO have aids, Most Indians DO own convenience stores, and most black people _

_ARE on welfare. The term "Stereotype" is just used to make people fell better _

_about what they do. _

_Grow a sense of humor that isn't incapacitated and moronic and get the _

_over the world, it take all kinds to make a world, ALL kinds. _

I don't know why this person did this, but it upsets me greatly.

To my loyal readers: I. DO. NOT. STEREOTYPE. I put those on my profile to show people how terrible it is.

To the Flamer: YOU. HURT. ME. I cried because of you. I hope you feel happy about that.

STEREOTYPE IS TERRIBLE!!


End file.
